Yasashi-sa
by Catakira
Summary: Caminaban en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro sin necesidad de palabras, creando un aura de tranquilidad y cariño que podía llegar a espantar. Eso sí, ellos no parecían darse cuenta. (En honor al ZoRobin week; Day 6: Tenderness (Ternura). ¡Y dedicado a Laura!)


**Yasashi-sa**

No era raro ver a dos nakama caminando juntos por la ciudad ya que, bueno, eran nakama, no había que pensar nada extraño de ello, ¿verdad?

Entonces, ¿por qué estaban recibiendo tantas miradas inquisitivas por parte de los habitantes de la shima? Vale, sí, era una isla repleta de kaizoku-kari's, pero eso no explicaba las miradas celosas, ni las de los hombres, ni las de las mujeres.

No, en serio, ¿tan extraño era ver a dos tomodachi caminando por la ciudad? Pues, aparentemente, si esos dos tomodachi iban solos, sí que podían llegar a llamar la atención. Y no solo por el hecho de ser quienes eran, pues a ver quien no se fijaba en Zoro, con su pecho medio al descubierto gracias a su abrigo, y Robin, vestida de la misma manera que en la isla Gyojin, con su chaleco azul y su ¿falda? rosa, si no por que caminaban en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro sin necesidad de palabras, creando un aura de tranquilidad y cariño que podía llegar a espantar. Eso sí, ellos no parecían darse cuenta.

-Arigato por acompañarme, kenshi-san.- Dijo Robin, no recibiendo más que un gruñido por parte del peliverde. Había salido esa tarde a comprar algunos libros y Nami, algo preocupada por ser una isla de cazadores de piratas, aunque confiaba en la fuerza de su nakama, se quedaba más tranquila enviando, léase obligando, a Zoro para acompañarla. -¿A dónde vas, kenshi-san? El Sunny está por ahí.- Dijo al ver como el kengou se encaminaba en dirección contraria.

Zoro, simplemente, levantó una mano, indicándole que le siguiera y la morena lo hizo sin rechistar. A los pocos minutos, llegaron a las puertas de una floristería.

-Te oí hablar con Nami sobre el querer buscar alguna flor nueva para tu jardín.- Dijo, sonriente, mientras la morena se acercaba a la tienda y observaba las hermosas flores.

El sonido de pasos y gritos le llamó la atención al peliverde, que permanecía observando, algo alejado, como Robin elegía algunas flores. Girando el rostro pudo ver como una banda de Cazadores de Piratas corrían hacia él. Suspirando, desenvainó sus katana y los mandó a todos a volar con un simple _"Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki"_, sin que Robin se percatase.

Cuando la morena pagó su compra, ambos se dirigieron de vuelta al Sunny. Y ya tenían el barco a la vista cuando se divisó una licorería a pocos metros y Zoro se acercó a comprar una botella de sake dejando a Robin a unos cinco metros detrás de él, esperándole. Unos pasos y gritos llamaron la atención de la arqueóloga, que, levantando la vista de sus flores, vio como un grupo de kaizoku-kari's se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Suspirando, cruzó las manos e hizo brotar dos brazos fleur en cada hombro de sus atacantes. Con un simple _"Clutch" _los dejó parapléjicos en el suelo, sin que Zoro se percatase.

Tras pagar, y con la botella de Sake en la mano, Zoro se dio la vuelta y volvieron a encaminarse hacia el Sunny en silencio. Al tenerlo a la vista, Robin permitió que fuera el kenshi quien la guiase, por así decirlo. Sus ojos recorrieron la fuerte espalda del peliverde, de arriba abajo, y se posaron sobre la mano que no sujetaba la botella.

_-Me pregunto como sería cogerle de mano…- _Pensó, mirando su propia mano izquierda. _-Sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los míos…_

-¿Pasa algo?- Inquirió Zoro, girándose. Distinguió algo en la mirada de Robin, y vió como abría y cerraba el puño repetidas veces.

-No es nada, kenshi-san.- Dijo con una, desde el punto de vista del kengou, hermosísima sonrisa.

Encogíendose de hombros, volvió a emprender su camino. Estubieron unos minutos, aún con el Sunny a la vista, en silencio, y,aún sin mediar palabra, Zoro suspiró y estiró el brazo derecho hacia atrás, ofreciéndole la mano a Robin. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía ni la menor idea. Tal vez instinto, o algo por el estilo, pues, en su interior, deseaba entrelazar sus dedos con los de esa bella onna y sentir su mano sujetándola, para no perderla.

Ella se sorprendió ligeramente, pero estiró su mano, lentamente, y sujetó la del kenshi, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y sintiendo como Zoro acariciaba el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

En silencio, y con un leve sonrojo por parte del kengou, la pareja se dirigió al Sunny, sintiendose protegidos.

Había oscurecido y la luna ya sonreía feliz en lo alto del cielo. Robin se encontraba regando sus nuevas flores, plantadas momentos antes, y oyó unos pasos a su espalda. No necesitó girarse para saber quién era.

-¿Te apetece beber conmigo, Robin?- Preguntó Zoro, haciendo que la morena se girase, otra vez con esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro, me encantaría, kenshi-san.- Dijo mientras aceptaba el vaso que le ofrecía el peliverde.

Ambos se sentaron, apoyando la espalda contra el jardín de Robin, y observaron el cielo oscuro, repleto de diminutas estrellas, que les sonreían, y la Luna, que les alumbraba.

_-Su mano era tan cálida…-_ Pensó él mientras bajaba la vista y observaba la suya propia. _-Aún siento un cosquilleo…_

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando sintió a Robin apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Zoro se puso tenso durante unos instantes y después relajó sus músculos cuando el calor del cuerpo de la morena lo inundó completamente, haciéndole sentir una paz que jamás había podido disfrutar antes.

-Aishiteru, Zoro…

-Aishiteru, Robin…

**¡PeroQueMalSeMeDanLosFicsÑoños! Lo sé, lo sé, es pura basura (¡rima! ^-^) pero ví la imagen y la tenía que intentar transcribir, es imposible transcribir tanta ternura, pero lo tenía que intentar. En honor al ZoRobin week; Day 6: Tenderness (Ternura). ¡Dedicado a Laura por ser tan ñoña como eres! Espero que os haya gustado, y no me matéis en los reviews. Eso sí, mandadme alguno, ¡que tengo hambre! D;**

**¡Un abrazo!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
